Mira Lovett-Bernstein
Mira Lovett-Bernstein (now Mira Von Frankensetein) is the self-insert of the suethor Mira. Her name comes from a combination of the character Mrs. Lovett from "Sweeney Todd", and the lifelong obsession of her suethor's mother (and attempted assassin Sam Byck), composer Leonard Bernstein. Spoilers suggest that Mira may in fact be Mrs. Lovett's daughter, but these rumors have yet to be confirmed. Appearance http://wwappearance/ http://i182.photobucket.com/albums/x103/filmnoirbaby/helena.jpg Helena Bonham Cater as Mira At seventeen years old, Mira is a pretty redhead with an uncanny resemblence to Helena Bonham Carter. Hazel-eyed, with a slight figure, her first boyfriend stated that she "doesn't look Jewish at all." Mira put up with that sort of attitude for longer than she should have. Victor Frankenstein was amazed at Mira's striking physical similarities to his dead love, Elizabeth. This led to a belief, supported by Mira's recurring nightmares of fire and monsters, that she may in fact be Elizabeth reincarnated. Personality Mira is generally intelligent and moral, although she did not use either of these qualities in her relationship with the Emcee. A hopless romantic, her greatest flaw seems to be an interest in the darker side of things that ends up hurting her more often than not. Mira is also one of the suethors who is aware of being one, and recognizes characers from other fandoms. Lately, however, increased trauma and opium use has led to her declining sanity. The Early Days Mira's first appearance on the Sueniverse was uneventful. She appeared along with a flurry of other suethors, and moped a bit about being unable to get either a boyfriend or a job (though she did turn down John Wilkes Booth's advances.) As the saying goes, be careful what you wish for... The Kit Kat Klub http://i182.photobucket.com/albums/x103/filmnoirbaby/hmm.jpg At the Kit Kat Klub As an aspiring performer, Mira finally found emplyment at the Kit Kat Klub, a seedy Cabaret run by an androgynous but disturbingly handsome Master of Ceremonies- the Emcee. The man was a German and a Nazi sympathizer, as well as generally decadent, but he and Mira soon felt a mutual attraction. Mira began to work as a singer, performing provocative numbers in very little clothing. The Emcee's real name was never known to Mira. She took to calling him Mr. E, in a nod both to Mrs. Lovett's habit of calling Todd "Mr. T", and to a character from a Neil Gaiman graphic novel. One night after a performance, Mira lost her virginity to the Emcee. While this sated her lust for the evening, it only increased his. High on cocaine, he went on to rape Toby, an innocent boy who had the misfortune to wander into the club by mistake. This action horrified Mira, and she took Toby to safety as soon as she found out. The next morning, she confronted her lover. The Emcee, now sober and miserably guilty about what he had done, told her that the rape had been caused by his drug habit, and that it was destroying his mind. Against her better judgement, Mira agreed to stay with him and help him battle his addiction. After a small riot in the club, in which Mira was beaten by Julian and Macheath, the Emcee left both her and France without a word. He left her a note, telling her to run the club while he was gone. Heartbroken, she soon left the club herself, as she was no longer able to ignore the growing Fascism of its inhabitants. Frankenstein, Moreau and other Dangerous Men Soon after leaving Mira endured hardships at the hands of various villains, including psychopathic Assassin Jonathan Teatime and lascivious vampire Daniel Molloy. In the course of being forcibly drugged she gained an addiction to opium (something she kept secret for some time.) She also recived the advances of Judge Turpin, but her remaining fandom awareness kept her relatively safe from him. Things seemed to be looking up when she met Victor von Frankenstein, a man haunted by his past. The two formed an instant bond, and though she retained some feelings for the Emcee, she soon fell deeply in love with Victor- and he with her. He eventually proposed to her, and she accepted happily. However, soon after this Victor met Dr. Moreau. A handsome but sinister scientist, he performed cruel experiments on animals, turning them into monsters by fusing them with genes and body parts of humans. Victor was horrified but intruiged, while Mira was repulsed at his cruelty (as well as the constant leers he directed at her.) Victor began to work for Moreau, regularly corresponding with Mira (though he remained vague on the subject of his work.) his letters home to his fiancée grew increasingly dark, and suggested that he might not be staying of his own free will. At last, Mira received a terrifying note "written in a somewhat frantic hand": Mira-- A mad house. Maybe I'm going mad. Some of the sadder creatures escaped and they were slaughtered wholesale before my eyes by the twins. Madman. Monsters. Everywhere. They're all sick, all of them...Felicia...they ATE her... Don't come here. Don't. It's too dangerous. Voices. Jean-Claude will deliver this, so Moreau can't read it. He's been reading my mail. Stay away. Don't come. Better you don't see. Victor. Though she ran for help to the police, Mira was quickly found and dragged to Moreau's house by two of his "sons". Moreau locked her in a room with his creations to break her spirit, but as she did not hurt them and in fact helped to bandage their wounds, they left her unharmed. Category:Sue Category:Self-insert